


Hamilton Shorts; Revamped

by CinnamonRoll321



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Body Image, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2019-10-11 23:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17456744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonRoll321/pseuds/CinnamonRoll321
Summary: My last one shot collection had a lot of crap in it and I'm really ashamed of what I wrote. So I'm starting fresh and I'm going to do a lot better. Short stories, rules inside.





	1. Chapter 1

Requests are open but I have to say I won't allows respond.

Things I won't do:

\- Rape

\- Incest

\- Gore

\- Abuse

I'm trying to work on my mental health so I'm staying on a positive note.

I'm gonna sort through my old works and repost the ones that aren't bad.


	2. Burrfayette - Babe

“Alright, I have to go. Goodbye guys. I’ll see you later, babe,” Aaron said after checking his watch.

He stood up and pushed the bar stool in. Burr was going to leave but something was off. Aaron looked back at his friends and his boyfriend to see Lafayette smiling boldly and Alex, John, and Hercules bug eyed. Creeped out, Aaron’s eyes darted around; jumping from one man to another.

“What?” Aaron asked dumbfounded.

“You called Laf ‘babe’,” John blurted out, giggling.

Aaron blinked before shaking his head violently. “What-no! I said Gil!”

“Nah-ah!” Hercules chipped in, laughing and smiling. “You totally called Lafayette ‘babe’!”

Alexander started making drunk kissing noises and joined in his boyfriend and Hercules teasing. Flustered, Aaron sputtered nonsense not knowing how to compose himself. If it wasn’t bad enough, Lafayette grabbed a hold of his Burr and showered his face with kisses. Aaron had no idea what to do. His boyfriend was practically cuddling him, his so called “friends” were oohing and awing. Not knowing what to do Aaron admitted defeat. Aaron hid his face in Lafayette’s neck.

“Aw, mon petit Burr,” Lafayette cooed. The tall frenchman waved his friends away. He used the same hand to gently cup Burr’s face and pulled it into view. Lafayette smiled lovingly before pecking Aaron’s nose. “Je t’aime.”

Aaron smiled back. “I love you too, babe.”

Lafayette bursted out laughing. He jumped up, surprising Aaron, then picked up the small man and slung him over his shoulder. Aaron’s red face returned but he laughed and squealed. Lafayette was walking and Aaron had no idea where he was taking him. Well, maybe a thought or two.

The two were unaware of three men across the bar, grinning and holding up their phones.


	3. Hamburr - Dog Days

Alexander never thought it would end this way. If he had known then maybe he would’ve have spent more time with his friends or drank more coffee or had more arguments. But it’s too late now, as he lays on the ground waiting for death, he tries not to feel so scared; which is impossible. He stares up at the huge poor excuse of a dog that has him trapped under its massive paws, its mouth hung open to show off large canine teeth and Alex can feel its hot puffs of air hitting him in the face. _This is how I die_ ; Alex thinks grimly and waits for the beast to attack.

“Oh my god, Esther! Down! Get off him!”

A man yelling distracts Alexander for a moment. Who in their right mind would own this dog? It’s gigantic! Knocked him right down on the ground and pinned him like prey. But the beast got off him and ran to the weirdo who owns it.

He groaned and got up, ready to tell off the owner for owning such a dog and to buy a chain, but then Alexander sees who the dog is running to. The tan Great Dane ran to a short man, too short for that dog, with an adorable face twisted in worry. Alex mentally thanked the dog for introducing the two; though he wouldn’t dream of saying it out loud. The large dog hopped onto the man, and Alex worried he’d be knocked right down. But the man managed to push the dog off and continued his light job to him.

“I am so sorry for Esther!” He blurts out off the bat. “She’s usually well behaved.”

Alex chuckles. “Hey, it’s okay! I’m a dog person anyway.”

Alexander wasn’t, but the man didn’t need to know.

“Um, can I ask you a question or two?” Alex asks before his shot is thrown away.

The man raised an eyebrow before answering slowly. “Sure…”

“What’s your name?”

The guy blinks before flashing a charming smile. “Aaron Burr. And you?”

“Alexander Hamilton, but you can call me Alex. Pretty easy to remember but even easier to scream,” Alex leered with a wink.

The way Aaron’s face exploded in surprise. Alexander opened his mouth again, perhaps to deliver a pick up line or a cheesy joke for Aaron’s number. But we’ll never know, because Esther jumped on him again.


	4. Burramy - Can you Hear the Bells?

Everyone’s soulmark is different is different and unique. They tell about their soulmate, describe them in a way it’s breath taking. No really knows how or why but Aaron frankly doesn’t care. His soulmark is the most joyous thing in his life.

It’s a golden bell on his wrist, it gleams and glitters, and with a touch it sways and Aaron swears he hears wedding bells. Whenever his uncle isn’t looking, he rubs his mark and watches it glitter as it moves. Aaron believed with all his heart that his soulmark is better than anyone else’s. Better than his sister’s open book that turns pages. Better than the hurricane that swirls non-stop on Eliza Schuyler. No, his was the best because as far as he knew he was the only one with sound. Maybe it was just in his head but Aaron really didn’t care. It was so beautiful and special; he couldn’t wait to meet his soul mate.

As he grew older and wiser he wondered how on earth he’d find his soulmate. There must be a million meanings to a bell, and there were more than million people on this earth. As he grows and goes to Kingston, the dream of finding his soulmate gets dimmer. He doesn’t focus on finding his soulmate and instead focuses on his studies. School isn’t so bad, he’s got Bellamy.

Bellamy and Aaron had meet in religion studies before Aaron switched to law. Bellamy was this ball of energy and quirky personality, he had a habit of bouncing on his toes and fidgeting with his hair, and Aaron really didn’t know how someone could be so happy in the morning. But Aaron really appreciated the man. Bellamy treated him like an adult, despite the four year age gap and Aaron being thirteen. Bellamy never spoke to Aaron in any condescending manner. So Aaron confides in him.

“Maybe it means you’ll marry a preacher,” Bellamy jokes when Aaron shows his soulmark.

“Ha, ha,” Aaron says flatly.

“Whatever, sour puss,” Bellamy teases. “What do you think mine means?”

Bellamy’s soulmark was unique. It was a regular hourglass but the sand didn’t move, it was just frozen on his skin.

“They have a bad sense of time,” Aaron jokes.

Bellamy rolls his eyes but grins.

They were like that for three years until Aaron graduates. Only sixteen but his mind was older his parent’s legacy rested on his shoulders, and he would make history look at him. The idea of meeting his soulmate is dead and gone; the logicality of it is stacked against him. So he might as well try making a name out of himself.

“You’re joining the army?!” Bellamy says when he finds out. “Are you crazy? You’ll get slaughtered!”

“I’ll be careful,” Aaron promises.

It doesn’t comfort Bellamy. There’s worry and dread in his eyes and Aaron can’t blame him. Bellamy pulls him into a tight hug, holding him close. There’s this shock and Aaron gasps. He hears the same noise come out of Bellamy. They just hold each other tighter, as if they would be gunned down or lose each forever. Bellamy pulls back and cups Aaron’s face and they look at each other. Bellamy reads Aaron’s eyes as if they are the most interesting novel. Aaron’s not sure who moves first but they’re kissing and Aaron feels his heart trying to pound out of his chest. It feels right and so good, it’s like there was this hole inside him that he never knew needed to be filled. When they part, Bellamy is looking at him dreamily.

“Stay in New York,” Bellamy begs.

Aaron shakes his head sadly. “I’ve already signed up and I’m being deployed tomorrow.”

“Just… stay safe.”

“Of course, Bells,” Aaron says grinning.

Bellamy snorts. “Who knew the universe had a sense of humor?”

They kiss one more time before Aaron leaves. He’s put under General Montgomery’s command and it doesn’t take long for him to be in his good graces. But the battles and war is just a background story for his romance with Bellamy. Despite the distance their relationship only grows with every letter. They talk, confide, and romance each other. Aaron swears that his heart will one day jump out of his chest. He calls Bellamy his “Bell” and Bellamy calls him his dearest soldier. Aaron writes promising that they’ll be married when this war is over.

Then Montgomery dies. Aaron grieves, he had grown close to his commander and Monty’s death blasts a hole in his chest. Bellamy writes letters upon letters consoling him. Things move in a blur and Monty’s death is an ache as he is placed under Washington’s command. Who does not like at all. Bellamy is always there for him though.

Until the letters stop and his soulmark changes. The glittering bell became a relic, rusted and cracked. What hurts the most is he can’t hear the bell anymore. It confuses him and scares him. Aaron writes, begging Bellamy to give him a sign he is okay. The only response he receives is a letter telling him his Bell had passed away.


	5. Lauretteburr - Chatroom

**French_Lancelot** :  is any one up?

 **Freckled_Cutie:**   YUP, working on an essay, could use the distraction

 **French_Lancelot:**   your grades will suffer, mon cher

 **Freckled_Cutie:**   try me >:3

 **French_Lancelot:**   wait, where is little Burr?

 **French_Lancelot:**   LITTLE BURR!

 **French_Lancelot:**   MON AMOUR WHY AREN’T YOU HERE???

 **Freckled_Cutie:**   A-A-RON

 **Burr-Bear:**   Sorry, lost my phone.

 **French_Lancelot:**   OH! Take your time finding it!

 **Freckled_Cutie:**   Laf…

 **French_Lancelot:**   You are the worst Burr


	6. Jeffmadsham - Go the Fuck to Sleep

Thomas and James were occupied watching “Lilo and Stich” on the couch while Alexander was working away in his office. It was a new part of house, one Thomas and James had to adjust when Alexander moved in. Adjust meant that Thomas had to give up his yoga room; and for a week James had to listen to Thomas grumble about doing yoga outside. Thomas was mopey for a little while but he over it eventually, knew making his boyfriends happy was more important. When the credits rolled Thomas stretched out his back and decides that it’s time for bed. The two stumble up the stairs and lazily just strip to their boxers and decide that’s fine. Even though they were both tired and ready to sleep, they notice that Alexander wasn’t here.

“Oh my god, is he still working?” Thomas yawned.

“I guess so,” James replied. “I’ll go get him.”

“Thanks love,” Thomas said and collapsed on the bed.

James rolled his eyes and walked to Alexander’s office. Like always there was paper strewn all over the floors and books in piles despite the bookshelves, James walked carefully over to the hunched over figure. He put his hands down on Alexander’s shoulders causing the smaller man jump.

“Fuck,” Alex cursed, “you scared me Jemmy.”

James chuckled before wrapping his arms around Alex and resting his head on top of Alex’s. “Come to bed, it’s late and you can’t live off of three hours of sleep and coffee.”

“I can too,” Alex retorted, as if taking a challenge.

“Alexander, I’m going to give you the count to five before I make distract measures.”

“I dare you to.”

James frowned. “One… Two… Three… Four… Five.”

Alexander still didn’t seem fazed at all so James acted on his threat. With a swift movement James shut Alexander’s laptop and then spun Alex around in his chair, the look on his face was already priceless before James picked Alexander up and slung him over his shoulder. Alex shrieked and protested loudly as James carried him to their bedroom, when he was in front of their bed James threw Alex onto. Alexander screeched as he was thrown onto the bed, or more like Thomas who grunted loudly as Alex landed on him. James quickly joined on the bed and held Alex down before he could go back to work.

“You’re stupid,” Alex pouted.

Thomas huffed and spooned Alexander’s unoccupied side. “You provoked him.”

If James wasn’t so tired and didn’t love them so much than he would’ve left to sleep on the couch to get away from this blasphemy.


	7. Burrmads - Goodnight Baby

James woke up at midnight to the sound of his baby crying. Tired, it took him a moment to figure out that it was Theodosia. He yawned and glanced over to see Aaron was still dead asleep. Good, his husband had been working himself to death these past few days, juggling work and being a new father took a heavy toll. James slipped out of bed and dragged himself to the nursery room. Aaron spent hours picking colours and setting it all up, making sure it would be perfect for their new bundle of joy. He walked over to the crib and picked up the wailing baby. Theodosia was a big baby, they adopted her when she was four months and grew almost every day. James feared the day when she would be teething.

“Hey, baby girl,” James cooed and bounced Theodosia. “What’s up? What’s wrong?”

Then the smell hit him and he didn’t need to say anymore. James put Theodosia down on the changing table and took care of her mess.

“Is that better?” James asked when he finished.

Theodosia didn’t say anything but she quieted down, she was still fussy so James picked her back up and gently rocked her back and forth, humming to a wordless tune. As Theodosia finally drifted back to sleep, James heard familiar footsteps walking into the room. He turned around and smiled at a half awake Aaron. James set Theodosia back in her crib, and he felt Aaron hug him from the back.

“Thank you,” Aaron mumbled into his back.

James turned around and gave his husband a proper hug and a kiss. “It’ nothing, love, you need your rest.”

Aaron hummed in response. Before Aaron could pull away and go back to bed James picked up him up bridal style, he squealed and clutched onto James’ shirt.

“James! What are you doing?” Aaron asked, quietly though because there was a baby.

James grinned. “I’m putting my baby to sleep.”

Aaron rolled his eyes and laughed lightly, he leaned into James and rested as his husband carried him off to their bed room. James set Aaron down in the bed and pulled the covers over then joined Aaron on his side. He spooned Aaron, pulling him as close as he could, and pressed a kiss to Aaron’s forehead.

“Goodnight baby.”

“Night, James.”

They fell asleep in peaceful bliss until Theodosia started wailing again.


	8. Burrens - He's going to steal Him

John knew it was stupid to be jealous and very irrational. Aaron loved him more than anyone else, but John couldn’t help feel jealous as Aaron leaned on Monty. They were watching a movie when Monty decided to join them on the couch. John could see the bastard was smug. Not wanting to see this anymore john gently and slyly as he could pulled Aaron onto his lap.

“Aw, but I was comfy,” Aaron whined.

“I’m way more comfy then Monty,” John retorted, or more like growled.

Aaron looked at John with a puzzled look. “What’s wrong? You’re all worked up.”

“I just don’t understand why you want Monty when you have me.”

Aaron blinked before laughing. “Oh my God! Are you jealous of the dog?”

John’s face went red before glancing at the husky. He wasn’t stupid; Monty was out to get his boyfriend. John didn’t say anything and just held Aaron tighter.


	9. Hercham - Philip the Corgi

Hercules had been working in his office when he heard the front door quickly open and close shut.

“Hey Herc! I’m home,” Alex called out in a hurry.

Then he listened to his boyfriend scramble to their bedroom. Sighing, Hercules could already tell that Alex did something. Hercules made his way to the bedroom, being as quiet as he can be, and then leaned against the door to listen to what Alex was up to.

“Okay, Philip- calm down! No! That’s Hercules’ sock, drop it! You little-”

Hearing what he needed to hear, Hercules silently opened the door. Alex was sitting on the floor with a baby corgi in his arms; the corgi had his sock in its mouth. Alex looked up in surprise and stared at him with a sheepish smile.

“Um, would you believe me if I said he followed me home?” Alex chuckled nervously.

Hercules quirked his eyebrow. “And what? That it also followed you into the bedroom?”

“Maybe I’m just that good looking.”

“You wish,” Hercules scoffed.

Alex stuck his tongue out at him. Taking advantage of the distraction, the corgi jumped out of Alex’s arms and made a mad dash off the bed and headed to the door. But Hercules caught the baby corgi before it managed to escape.

“Where did you get a corgi puppy?” Hercules asked, now holding the squirming fur ball.

Alex stood up from the floor and walked over to his boyfriend. “Well, I forgot something at Aaron’s place and you know how Charles Lee lives with him? Including all his dogs? Well, his corgi just had a litter and god damn it Philip’s too cute! I had to take him!”

Hercules sighed. “Alex, babe, I love you but if you lived alone then this dog would be dead by the end of the month.”

“That’s untrue!” Alex gasped. “Besides, I’m his new dad Herc! You can’t separate a baby from his parents! Philip already recognizes me, what would happen if I gave him back to Charles Lee? He would get depressed, is that what you want? A depressed puppy? At such a young age too, new to the world and already abandoned! It’s too cruel to think about-”

“I’m not going to get rid of this dog, am I?” Hercules interrupted.

Alex grinned. “Nope.”

Hercules sighed and gave back Philip to Alex. “Alright, but you’re buying the stuff.”

“Of course! I’m a responsible parent!”

“And if the dog’s in the room that means no sex.”

“Wait, what? No! Herc!”


	10. Burrmads - Saving Water

Somewhere in New York, in a small shitty apartment, lived two broke college graduates. Aaron and James were grateful for the apartment they had and could afford, whatever they could scrap together they spent on making the apartment feel more like home; just some curtains and an actual bed headboard. Despite the stink and the loud neighbors and the occasional cops that came by, they were happy. The one problem they had was the water bill and bathing. For some reason this apartment didn’t have a shower and the water bill cost a limb every month, they tried to cut around corners and tried using schedules, then James had an idea.

“You want to try bathing together?” Aaron repeated.

James chuckled nervously. “I know it might be hard with the size of the bathtub but sounds better than using the water after the other, right?”

“I guess so,” Aaron agreed. “Sure, we can give it a try tonight.”

So later that night, after eating, Aaron decided to stay behind to do the dishes and let James go ahead and start the bath. James prepared the bath, making sure he didn’t use too much water and that it was hot enough for the both of them then threw in some bubbles. He didn’t waste time and got into the water, not wanting the water to get hot while waiting. James moaned as the hot water hit his skin, it was a luxury they had troubles affording but oh was it worth it. He sank back against the tub, which wasn’t much room anyways and his legs were somewhat bent as well. But he enjoyed what he could.

A couple minutes went by and Aaron walked in with his robe tied tightly around him. He smiled at James and dropped the robe before joining him, which was easier said than done. Aaron had to manoeuvre his way into the tub, then that had to be the perfect time to lose his balance and fall onto James. James groaned and wheezed a bit, the wind knocked out of him from the sudden weight dropped on top of him.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry, Jemmy,” Aaron apologized.

James chuckled weakly. “Its fine love, I know you didn’t mean to.”

“You sure you’re okay?” Aaron asked, the way he was on top of James was that his face faced James’ with no problem.

“Yes, I’m sure,” James replied and gave Aaron a kiss.

James helped Aaron wash up, lathering his fingers in soap and rubbing Aaron’s back, Aaron sighed in content nuzzled closer to his boyfriend as both the feeling of James’ fingers and hot water soothed him.

“We should do this more,” Aaron thought out loud.

“Agreed,” James replied and playfully squeezed Aaron’s ass.

Aaron squeaked, James laughed but not for long as Aaron splashed water onto his face.


	11. Washburr - The Hoodie Theft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask over on Tumblr: Sentence Starters “Have you seen my hoodie?” “Nooo.” “You’re wearing it, aren’t you?” - WashBurr or LafBurr

Washington liked having a regular washing schedule. Every Saturday, he gathered anything he wore the past week and put it into the washing machine. However, he started noticing that he was missing clothes. It started as small as a pair of socks, but then Washington noticed he was missing most of his shirts and hoodies. He searched throughout his closet and drawers and then went looking up and down the laundry room. But nothing. In the middle of his search, he heard the front door open and close. He wasn’t worried because he knew that it was Aaron.

“George?” Aaron called out. “Where are you?”

“In the laundry room!” Washington called back. “Have you seen my hoodies?”

There was a long pause before he got an answer. “Noooo…”

Aaron’s voice was much closer, but that’s not what Washington was thinking of. It was the hesitation of answering. Suddenly it donned upon him.

“You have them, don’t you?”

Washington looked behind him and grinned at the sight. Sure enough, Aaron was wearing his hoodie. He laughed because his hoodie was far too big on Aaron. It looked more like a nightgown than a hoodie.

“Shut up,” Aaron grunted. “Your hoodies are better than mine.”

“Well that nice, dear, but I need at least one for the next week. So you need to take it off.”

“Make me.”

Washington raised his eyebrow. “Is that a challenge?”

Aaron stared him down before dashing off. Washington laughed before chasing after him.


	12. SchuyBurr - Take Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for creepy themes and kidnapping

Aaron doesn’t know why he was chosen to sit on a barstool like a deer in an open field. Apparently, he was quote, unquote, _non-threatening looking_. He could feel his heart slamming against his rib cage, making him well beyond nervous and if he weren’t holding onto his drink it would be evident his hands were shaking. Despite the warm weather and the tightly packed club, Aaron felt his body shivering. He felt like he was naked even though she was wearing booty shorts and a loose crop top with one sleeve constantly slipping off his shoulder. If he could see himself then he would no doubt believe he was a prostitute. That’s not what he was though. No, instead Aaron was bait. Aaron could feel Alex, John, Hercules, and Lafayette’s eyes on him. They blended in with the crowd as they waited for a vampire to take the bait. Aaron was still horrified because he had already thought of several scenarios in which this ended badly.

  
His train of thoughts was broken when the bartender slid him a glass of what looked like club soda. Aaron blinked, confused. He had been drinking water all night and he didn’t order this.

  
“Compliments from the gentleman in the green tie,” the bartender informed and pointed to his right.

  
Aaron, curious and bored, looked over and was surprised. The man who had bought him the drink looked like your typical married man who worked in a IT department and didn’t go to places like this. Not in those clothes at least, slacks and a vest over a button up shirt with a green tie. The only thing that looked in place was the leather jacket that fits nicely against his body. Aaron smiled and gave a small wave, but he didn’t touch the glass. He’s heard enough stories to know better. Sighing, he went back to staring aimlessly into space. The thought that this was another hopeless hunt made him grimace. They’d been tipped off about that a nest of vampires had settled here, but this was their third night out and nada. No victims, no weird behaviour, not even a missing cow or blood bank robbery.

  
“Not your drink?"

  
Jumping, Aaron whipped around to see the man in the green tie sitting beside him. When the hell did he get there? Aaron shook off the confusion and just smiled.

“Not supposed to talk to strangers,” Aaron chuckled nervously.

  
“In that case, my name is Philip Schuyler, and you?”

  
Aaron gulped. “Leslie Odom.”

  
The man- Philip tilted his head and smiled, predatory teeth poking out. Aaron straightened up and smiled back. Bingo, Aaron thought. Now he had to activate the trap.

  
“Are you comfortable in those clothes?” Philip asked out of the blue.

  
Aaron blinked. “Um, yeah, why else would I wear them?”

  
Philip’s eyebrow rose, obviously seeing through Aaron’s lie. He took off his jacket and graciously put it around Aaron’s shoulders. Aaron was a little confused and anxious, but he also felt a little grateful. The jacket was at least three sizes too big and easily covered himself up. Surprisingly, it was warm. Aaron greedily held it closer.

  
Philip laughed and poked Aaron’s nose. “You look like a drowning kitten.”

  
Aaron’s smile flickered. _How do you respond to that?_ He was thankful he didn’t have to answer, as Philip stole him from his seat and placed him onto his lap, leaving Aaron in a state of shock. This was far too close for comfort, Aaron started shaking again. This wasn’t supposed to be happening. He was supposed to be taken outside for one of the guys to jump the vamp. Fear quickly seized his heart as he wondered if this guy was even a vampire. If he wasn’t then Aaron was in even bigger trouble. His fear doubled over as Philip pressed his nose to Aaron’s collarbone. Aaron’s heart beat wildly as Philip slowly inched up to his pulse then stopped. He pressed his cold noise harder and parted his lips. Aaron had to think quickly.

  
“What are you doing?” Aaron said, mustering a giggle and trying to push Philip away a little.

  
“You smell good,” Philip growled. “Can I take you to my place?”

 

“I don’t think that’d be a good idea tonight, my sister is at my apartment with her girlfriend,” Aaron lied.

 

“Oh, you sweet thing,” Philip muttered. “I tell when you’re lieing.”

  
Philip laughed, sending shivers down Aaron’s spine, and sat up. He loomed over Aaron with a dark smile and weird gleam in his eyes- Fuck! His contacts had dried up earlier in the night leaving him vulnerable! A sudden fuzziness plagued his mind. Aaron went limp in Philip’s arms. While his body was relaxed, Aaron’s heart and mind were buzzing at alarming rates. He wondered if Alex would intervene or if Hercules would start a fight. God Aaron was too frightened to think they would let this go on.

  
Philip hummed lowly and traced a circle on his stomach; proud of his catch. “Now, how about you answer me truthfully? What is your real name?”

  
“Aaron Burr.”

  
The words came out before he could think. Aaron swallowed nervously and started to fear all the scenarios he thought about were about to come true.

  
“Good boy,” Philip praised him like a dog. “Alright… let’s see, there are… four other hunters here with you, correct?”

  
“Yes.”

  
_Stop it!_ Aaron screamed at himself. _Stop! Someone help him_. There was a silent moment, even with the loud music playing and the people drunk laughing, and Aaron felt sick. Philip’s finger moved away from his stomach to cupped his face. Aaron groaned in protest and moved his head in different angles as a weak attempt to escape. But Philip had a strong grip on his face. When he gave up and looked at the vampire with a glare, Aaron felt a dark flush run over him as a terrifying grin spread across Philip’s face.

  
“I’ll admit, I came here looking to get my daughter a plaything,” Philip paused and chuckled, leaning down to Aaron’s ear and whispered. “But I think she’ll understand if I keep you for myself.”

  
Aaron felt utter horror and sheer terror ripple through him as Philip kissed his check. It burned, it felt like his skin was freezing over and the coldness seized his heart. Where are the others? Why weren’t they stopping this?! Aaron let out a startled noise when Philip stood up with him in his arms. He didn’t know what to do! He couldn’t move his body! He was helpless. The overwhelming feeling got to him and Aaron let out a sob.

  
“Aw, _sh-sh-sh_. It’s okay Aaron,” Philip cooed. “You have nothing to fear anymore. I’ll take good care of you.”

  
_I’m afraid of you_ , Aaron thought glaring daggers at the man through watery eyes. This was too surreal for him. As Aaron felt the cold air hit him, his worries doubled. He was paralyzed and this bloodsucker was taking him to the club’s parking. Aaron felt himself spiralling as dark thoughts clouded his rationality, a million new scenarios raced through his mind. From being brainwashed to being sucked dry of all his blood to being turned into a vampire as well. Philip stopped at a black truck and it opened after the sound of two beeps. The dread in him almost made him puke as Philip placed him in the passenger seat. He felt confused again when Philip put his seat belt on.

  
“There we go,” Philip said, fastening the seat belt, “all safe and sound. You’ll have to excuse me, some of your friends are coming. Wouldn’t want them to ruin our fun.”

  
“Don’t you dare hurt them,” Aaron mumbled, trying to sound intimidating.

  
“Can’t make any promises they won’t make,” Philip responded and shut the door.

  
Outside the truck, Aaron heard a loud racket. He strained his ears to listen but everything still felt fuzzy. Aaron could make out yelling then maybe a cry of pain, grunting and something –most likely a knife- hitting the truck. Aaron wondered how it could be so peaceful in here while it was chaos outside. Aaron’s mind started weaving him different images of his friend’s neck snapped or their limbs torn off. While Philip has been strangely nice to him, there was no way he would be nice to four hunters trying to cut off his head. There were a few more thuds before everything went quiet. Aaron held his breath and waited. He prayed that his friends were okay, that the passenger door would open and someone would take him home, or just a plain old miracle.

  
The driver’s seat opened and to Aaron’s dismay, Philip sat in it. He was roughed up, hair out of place and clothes wrinkled and torn with blood stains, but he didn’t look hurt or bothered. Aaron frowned deeper, he doesn’t know why. Miracles were hard to come by.

  
“Strong bunch,” Philip commented, turning on the vehicle. “Very well trained but I don’t blame them for failing their mission tonight.”

  
“Fuck you,” Aaron spat out.

Philip just grinned. “But hey, their loss is my win.”

  
Aaron’s scowl turned into a gawk of horror.

  
“Don’t look at me like that. I promise I’ll provide you better than your hunting days could ever give.”

  
That offered little comfort as the idea of being a vampire's pet made him sick to his stomach. Finding what little strength he had, Aaron started pulling on the door, not caring if jumping out of a moving car in traffic would kill him. Of course, it was locked so Aaron tried to open the window, maybe he could scream. Then he felt Philip grasp the back of his neck and pulled him back. Aaron squeaked and started thrashing around. Philip just laughed.

  
“You’re like a little kitten,” Philip chuckled.

  
Aaron opened his mouth to snap but all he released was a weak whine. The fuzzy feeling came back with a vengeance. The feelings in his legs disappeared and it spread up his body. He went limp and the hand on his neck went up to pet his head.

  
“Calm down,” Philip whispered. “Just go to sleep. We’ll discuss things when you wake up.

  
No, Aaron thought. He didn’t want to talk, he didn’t want to calm down, he didn’t want to sleep. He didn’t want to be in this car with this thing! But what could Aaron do? He felt his eyelids close and that was it.


	13. Look, Don't Touch - Washburr

From across the room, Aaron watched Hamilton chase after Mrs. Angelica Church. He wondered if Hamilton knew she was already a married woman, but then again, why would that stop him? Divorce wasn’t common, nor easy, but it could be done. And Angelica had already proven that she would elope with a man without her Daddy's blessing. The party around was lively and intriguing, but Aaron opted to stay out. He stood far away in a corner with a glass of whatever alcohol that they were serving. He took small sips here and there, his eyes scanning the room as he looked for whatever interested him. For the past maybe three or five minutes, he watched Hamilton and Angelica flirt. Of course, from his distance, he couldn’t hear them. But he could tell by the way Angelica’s eyes remained locked on him, the way the breath caught in her chest, and how cocky Hamilton looked. Aaron took a drink from his glass and carefully thought to himself how distasteredly this was all going to be...

He watched Hamilton walk away with Laurens, and Aaron could see just how hooked Angelica was. Aaron wondered how a rude man like Hamilton managed to compel so many to him. But his attention on the eldest Schuyler was disturbed as his General offered her his hand. Like anyone else would, Angelica took his hand and danced with him. Her eyes always looked to Alexander, but Aaron could care less about that now. He bit his bottom lip as his eyebrows knitted together. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t jealous of the attention Angelica received from Washington. It was probably inappropriate of him to have these kinds of feelings for Washington. Considering they were both men, Washington was his General, and Washington was a married man. All facts that should make Aaron turn his attention elsewhere. There were plenty of women at the party, and if not women then there were plenty of men who were desperate and curious.

Aaron knew he was attractive. He’s young, pretty, and short. Practically honey to flies. And boy did he attract flies. He remembered Patterson from college, the adult’s craving leers and how much he wrote to Aaron about how “lady-like” his writing was. Of course, Aaron was far too young and never let the man talk him into bed. It didn’t stop Patterson from looking and touching though. Thankfully Aaron didn’t have too bad of a first time. Jonathan Bellamy was a delightful and kind young man, may God rest his soul. He treated Aaron delicately, like fine China. Aaron adored how Bellamy always held him, how he never could hurt him, and the way he wrote to him. No one would second glance it, but Aaron knew better to read deeper into his words. His second lover was his first General, Richard Montgomery. Perhaps that’s why Aaron wasn’t disturbed by how he was smitten with his present General. Monty was a man with rough curves and spoke like a cannon. Always got what he wanted, including Aaron himself. Their love was less soft words and letters, and more wild passion. Aaron was completely drunk off that kind of love. The way Monty pulled him into tents suddenly, how he spoke teasingly, and Aaron knew the man loved him. Monty was fewer words and more action. The man simply wasn’t good with words. But Aaron always knew Monty loved him.

It hurt like hell watching the man he loved die.

He had mourned his dead lovers and moved on and now he had his eyes locked on a new potential lover. No matter how wrong it was. Aaron knew if they were caught, they would be hung, or at least he would be. But that didn’t seem to stop his wandering eye from focusing on Washington. He knew he wasn’t the only one who had taken a liking to Washington. It was hard not to. Washington was a tall and handsome man, with manners as well as a strong hand that directed soldiers. Aaron often found himself wondering what it’d be like to hold those hands. Or to be held, to be the object of Washington’s affection. Aaron couldn’t even have a taste of kindness from the man. Aaron didn’t know why but the General had no kind feelings for him. He dismissed any ideas Aaron brought, and he always gave him the cold shoulder. As much as Aaron wanted to hate him back, he couldn’t.

As cold as Washington was to him, Aaron could see a softer side. Even though it was always shown to others.

Aaron swapped out his empty glass for a full one, wanting to drown his feelings in the comfort of numbing alcohol. He looked back to see Washington dancing with another lady and Angelica standing near a window, though she wasn’t looking out it. She was staring intently at Hamilton, but her eyes were glazed over as conflicting emotions stewed over her face. Aaron looked to see what she was studying: Hamilton dancing to Ms. Eliza Schuyler. They were awfully close, Hamilton often leaning over to whisper something in her ear that made her face go red each time. The second Schuyler daughter was a sweet, kind soul. An idyllic woman with a large sum attached to her. While Aaron didn’t see that sum as a defining factor so much, Aaron was no fool and knew Hamilton could only see her social status. And Aaron knew Angelica was no fool either.

He downed his new drink and got two new ones before heading over to Angelica. Upon seeing him, her emotions quickly went from conflicting to infuriating. Aaron didn’t exactly blame her nor was he put off by her reaction to him. He still offered a half smile and a glass. She stared at him with cold eyes then at the glass, as if it all were a trick. Nevertheless, she still took the glass he offered, taking a large gulp. Not ladylike but Aaron wasn’t here to judge.

“Why’s the infamous Mrs. Angelica standing aside here and not with a man on her arm?” Aaron asked, his voice a teasing tone. He didn’t miss how her nose wrinkled at the “Mrs” part.

“A woman can’t take a break, Burr?” she shot back. She looked back at the smiling couple of her lost prize and her sister.

Aaron decided to test his limits. “I don’t think your husband would appreciate how you’re looking at Mr. Hamilton.”

“I don’t think General Washington would appreciate how you look at him.”

Aaron bit the inside of his cheek, his grin faltering for a moment. Fuck. “I’m not sure what you mean. Is it a crime to admire his Excellency?”

“While there’s no harm in admiring a leader, there is staring at him like you want him to ask you to dance.”

“Please, Mrs. Church-”

“For God’s sake! Don’t call me that!” Angelica’s calm face turned stormy in a blink of an eye. She kept her voice low not to attract attention, but harsh enough to send the message across. She took a deep breath and her calm posture was regained. “I apologize for raising my voice, I only-”

“You need not apologize to me, miss Angelica. I pushed past the joking matter and I had offended you, for that, I apologize.”

“Thank you. You don’t need to call me miss, you know. Angelica is fine. And I won’t spread any rumours. I’m not shallow to taunt others who have bleeding hearts.”

“Thank you,” Aaron said, relief whelming inside of him. Both their eyes left each other and to the men, they yearned for. Angelica watched with envious eyes as her sister danced with a man she wanted, and Aaron watched as Washington talked pleasantly to other soldiers. “I wonder… I wonder what it’d be like to hold his hand. To not just look at him but to actually touch him as if he were mine.”

Angelica remained silent for a moment before speaking. “I can only urge you not to think like that. That kind of thinking will only hurt and madden you.”

Aaron hummed in agreement, though his eyes didn’t stop focusing on Washington’s smile.

“It’s getting late. I should collect my sisters and leave, our father will be mad enough when we get home. Goodnight, Aaron. I hope you can find someone to hold.”

He turned his gaze to Angelica and gave her sad small and grateful nod. She returned the nod before scattering off to gather her sisters. Aaron looked back to Washington. Ah, what a fool he was. He was honey to flies, alright. He knew how to lure people in, or at least he recognized when he had caught someone’s attention. But Washington wasn’t a fly. He didn’t want Aaron, and that’s that. Aaron couldn’t make any advances, it would cost him his head. He would never be able to hold Washington’s hand or to know what it’d be like to be smiled at by the great General or to understand why he can’t have Washington when Hamilton can have so many. All Aaron could do was watch, drink his sorrow, and hope that he’d attract a fly to distract himself with.


	14. Washburr - Oh, those winter nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: NSFW  
> This is basically purely porn with some feelings.

The winter wind flew throughout the camp, harshly slapping against tents and stealing anything that’s astray. This year’s winter was harsher than the last, or maybe it only felt that way. It was definitely a lot harder to stay warm in a tent, huddled close to nothing more than a candlelight rather than a proper fire. The cold air nipped Aaron’s exposed skin. He fought the urge to return to his cot and huddle up in his blanket. He knew Washington would be waiting for him. Even though he was tired and cold, Aaron swiftly dressed in his uniform and buttoned his winter jacket. He lit his lantern before leaving his tent. Immediately his face was hit by a strong gust of wind. Chills ran down Aaron’s spine as he fought the returning urge to retreat. Whether it be emotions or hormones, Aaron marched forward through the snow. He kept his face hidden in his coat as much as he could, though he could feel the tips of his ears and shaven head freeze over. It was enough to make his body shiver and teeth chatter. But he kept heaving through the oncoming snow. Eventually, thank the lord, he reached his General’s tent. He didn’t bother making his appearance known, Aaron quickly opened and shut the tent flap. As he thought, George was still up. His General was sitting on his cot, blankets pulled around his waist and tucked under his feet. George was wearing an undershirt, unlike him but Aaron couldn’t find fault in his decision. Despite the oil lantern burning bright, it was still cold.

“I almost thought you weren’t coming,” George said, setting aside a book he wasn’t reading.

“Neither did I,” Aaron sighed, finding himself out of breath. “It’s cold as left out cheese out there.”

George cracked out laughing, shaking his head. “Where do you hear these sayings?”

“That’s for me to know and you to find out,” Aaron taunted, giving a wink. “Now move, I’m cold and I wish to lay with you.”

“Whatever you wish my dear. Just keep your cold feet away from mine,” George said, moving as Aaron requested.

As soon as his uniform jacket and trousers were discarded, Aaron quickly huddled under the wool blanket. He laid down next to George, practically latched himself to the older man’s side, basking in the body warmth. He could feel George shiver from the cold he had brought in, but the older man said nothing about it. He merely pulled Aaron closer and wrapped themselves around the wool blanket. Aaron snuggled close, his hands clenching onto George’s undershirt and tucking his head under George’s head. Without missing a beat, George wrapped his arm around Aaron’s waist and rubbed small circles into his hips. Aaron loved these intimate moments between them. It was theirs and only theirs. No war, no aides, no one had a right to these moments but them. Aaron held these memories close to his heart and rewrote them in his journal to relive later. They never spoke of who they were outside these moments, they were merely lovers in this moment. His thoughts were interrupted as Washington gave his ass a playful squeeze. Aaron couldn’t stop the squeak that came from his mouth. He shot George a playful glare, George merely grinned and gave his forehead a kiss.

“Dirty old man,” Aaron teased, playfully sticking his tongue out.

“Old?” George gasped. “Why are you so mean to me?”

“Someone has to keep your ego in check.”

“Cheeky little ass.”

“Wouldn’t you know, you’re the one holding my ass.”

George laughed again. Aaron smirked trumpihly. He took pride in making George laugh. Lord knew the man was going to have a stroke one of these days because of all the stress. Besides, George always looked more handsome smiling rather than that grimace face that usually commanded his face. Aaron gently cupped George’s face and carefully guided it down to kiss him. George happily obliged to his subtle guidance. It started slow and sweet, just kisses on the lips and soft touches. Aaron rubbed his thumb against George’s cheek in a circular and comforting motion. As well as Aaron could turn George to putty with soft touches and careful gazes, George could do the exact same thing to him. It didn’t take much. Just simple praise or a gentle touch or even a smile could make Aaron’s stomach grow full of butterflies.

Aaron attempted to deepen the kiss; however, George removed his lips from Aaron’s. The Colonel groaned in protest, but George kept him satisfied. He kissed and sucked Aaron’s neck. Immediately, Aaron leaned his head back to give George more room. Aaron loved it when George left marks, using the perfect combination of teeth and tongue to keep Aaron on edge. Aaron will admit to absolutely no one that he had been deeply afraid when George first started marking him. He had been worried that someone would see the dark hickies all around his neck, chest, and stomach. But George was no dummy. He kept the hickies just below were the cravat would be tied around his neck. And, thankfully, the hickies looked enough like bruises on his chest and stomach that no one would ever question him. George was just as careful about this as Aaron was. In fact, George became more cautious to appease his nerves.

Their relationship was more than just sexual. It was passionate, not just in the sense of sharing a bed but which case that they both loved each other. They never said it to each other, but Aaron could always tell. It was little things that only they could interpret to be more. George had a habit of buttoning Aaron suit after their visits. He would kiss Aaron’s forehead and tell him to be safe. There was always a few missing words but Aaron knew they were there. Aaron would never force George to say them, and Aaron always made sure to leave his own little secret words. Whenever Aaron wrote a report for George, he’d write a series of numbers for George to decode. They had a million little ways of saying “I love you” without actually having to say it.

His thoughts were disturbed as George pulled his body closer to his. He hooked Aaron’s leg over his hip, Aaron was confused at first but quickly caught on when George rubbed his clothed erection against Aaron. Immediately, Aaron’s hips bucked forward. Aaron would never admit it, despite all of George’s teasing, but he was sensitive. George knew and took full advantage. Aaron found his head soon reeling as the atmosphere changed from soft and careful to intoxicating. Too distracted by George’s mouth and hand and hip’s movement, Aaron hadn’t noticed his dress shirt’s buttons being carefully undone. Aaron’s jaw had gone slack some time ago, he didn’t even fight against the small noises that George knew how to make.

“George!” Aaron cried when he felt George pinch one of his nipples. His voice was definitely loud enough for someone to hear if everyone wasn’t sleeping. Aaron felt his heart skip a few beats as heat flooded to his cheeks. “Damnit, George, we- fuck! We need to stay quiet!”

George smirked and looked at Aaron with a smug grin. “If that’s how you feel then we can always go to sleep-”

“Don’t you dare stop!” Aaron hissed, slapping George’s hand from unhooking his leg. “You started this and you’re going to finish this, damnit.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, George, please,” Aaron said, his tone of voice on the edge of a whine. George’s smile seemed to grow at his tone. It took almost every ounce of self-control for Aaron not to grin at George’s reaction. As much as George had control over Aaron, Aaron always knew just the right buttons to push. Aaron rubbed himself against George, pouting with puppy eyes. “Please, George, I want you to take care of me.”

Thanks to Aaron, George looked less of a commanding General and more like a starving man presented with a cake. George kissed him hard on the mouth. The hand on his ass and the other on his leg gave a tight squeeze. Aaron loved it. His hands, that was originally on George’s cheeks, clutched onto Washington’s dress shirt. They quickly created a pace between them, moving their hips in sync, tangled at the mouth only separating to catch their breath. Aaron felt dizzy and overwhelmed, but all in a good way. His mind had trouble catching up with it all, his body filling in for the lack of his brain’s understanding.

George always knew how to tear down his carefully composed self, leaving him bare and desperate. Aaron loved it. It was relaxing and stress relieving. Aaron trusted George with his vulnerable self, knowing he’d never take things too far and George would take care of him. The same went around. George trusted Aaron with his desires and fears. The first time they were both awkward and overly suspicious of the other, believing it was a trick. But with time and talking, Aaron learned to relax and trust George, and George learned how to talk about his feelings. As much as Aaron took, he always gave back. When they were done, Aaron helped George get down from his high, reassuring the older man he was fine and that he did good. In the beginning, it was a hard task to do, but with time and lots of praise and reassurance Aaron finally got through to George.

“George,” Aaron whined.

“That’s my name, don’t wear it out.”

“George! For fuck’s sake, just touch me or fuck me, anything!.”

George flashed a wicked grin, biting Aaron’s bottom lip in a warning. “Nuh uh-ah. You’re not in charge here. You came to me like a whore on the street and that’s how I’m going to treat you. Now stay quiet.”

To anyone else, maybe those words would sound cruel. But to Aaron, it was exciting. He loved the thrill of not knowing what George would do to him, almost as much as he loved it when George took control. George’s hold on Aaron tightened as he sat up, pulling Aaron up with him. Aaron grabbed the blanket and kept it around them, it was still cold despite their ever-growing body heat. George continued to tease him. Mapping out Aaron’s body with his curious fingers, but avoided giving Aaron any relief to his hard cock.

“George, please, please,” Aaron begged softly, burying his head in the nook of George’s neck. “I’m so hard, please George! I want you to fuck me so hard I won’t know what to do without your cock in me. Please, George.”

“That’s enough,” George said, hushing Aaron’s ramblings. “Look at me when I speak to you.”

Aaron did as he was told. He tore his face away from George’s neck and looked at his General.

“Good boy,” George praised, petting Aaron’s face. “As much as I love hearing you beg, I asked you to be quiet. Before I even fuck you with my fingers, I’m going to have to punish you for not listening.”

“Yes, sir,” Aaron replied, keeping a neutral face.

“Do you remember your safewords?” George asked, his face going soft and attentive.

Aaron smiled and gave George a small kiss. “I do. Red for stop, yellow for slow down, and green for good.”

“Good boy,” George praised him again, some relax passing over him. He returned to Aaron the kiss before going back to his original plan. “Now, it’s too cold to have you over my knee, so I’ll have to have you over my shoulder.”

“Yes, sir,” Aaron nodded and did as he was told. He sat up from Geoge’s lap and carefully pulled himself up and laid down his chest onto George’s shoulder, he had to lean forward to prevent himself from falling back. This new position left his rear end open and vulnerable. Which was what George wanted.

The General slowly pulled down Aaron’s undergarments down, he ran his hand over Aaron’s ass, smirking to himself as he felt Aaron shiver under his touch. For his own amusement, George gave Aaron a pinch. Aaron squeaked, surprised. George chuckled before going back to his plan. With a swift motion, George gave a smack; the sound of skin on skin seeming to echo. It wasn’t hard but it wasn’t light either. It definitely wouldn’t bruise Aaron or inflict him any serious pain. He hit Aaron just hard enough to sting. Aaron merely gasped from the impact.

“How do you feel?” George asked before continuing.

“Good,” Aaron mumbled. “Green.”

George turned his head to give Aaron a kiss to his shoulder, rewarding him for his honesty. “Such a good boy for me. I’ll only give you ten tonight. You are to count each hit, or else they won’t count.”

Aaron nodded, even though George couldn’t see. “Yes, sir.”

“Good,” George said. He ran his hand over Aaron’s ass, waiting for Aaron to relax. “Are you ready?”

“Yes, sir.”

Without another word, George gave Aaron another good whack. He waited a moment for Aaron to speak up. After a sharp gasp, Aaron said one. George repeated this process. Giving a slap and waited for Aaron to speak the number. As the numbers increase, Aaron’s voice became more shaky and breathless. Near the end, Aaron began to stutter. George felt concerned and called yellow.

“Are you okay?” George asked, pulling Aaron slowly off his shoulder to look at him.

Aaron smiled and nodded. “Yeah, I’m good, green. Are you okay?”

  
“I think so,” George said.

“George.”

“I know, I know, I can’t just say that. I just…”

“It’s okay. Take a deep breath, think as long as you need, and tell me what you truly think.”

George smiled and nodded. He inhaled through his nose and exhaled through his mouth. None of them spoke. Aaron rested his head on George’s shoulder, his hand rubbing George’s cheek in circular motions in an attempt to comfort his General. Aaron listened to George’s breathing, making sure that he wasn’t panicked. After a long moment, George came to his conclusion.

“I just panicked a bit,” George said. “I thought I was really hurting you.”

Aaron looked up and gave George a sympathetic kiss. “It’s alright, darling. I’m okay. You’re good, you weren’t hurting me.”

“Okay, thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Do you want to finish or move on?”

“Let’s finish. I’d hate to let you get away with disobeying me,” George grinned, returning to his cheeky self. “What number were we on?”

“Seven,” Aaron answered and got back in position.

George gave a weaker smack, but it still gave Aaron some sensations as his ass still hurt from George’s previous hits. In a louder and a firm voice, Aaron counted the remaining of his punishment. The last two were softer, but Aaron made no comment about it. George carefully pulled Aaron back down into his lap and gave him a hard kiss.

“How are you feeling?” George asked.

“Green, I’m okay,” Aaron answered.

“Good boy,” George praised, giving Aaron another kiss. “My good, good boy.”

Before Aaron could reply, he let out a gasp as George stroked Aaron’s leaking cock. With a small twist of George’s wrist, Aaron loses all his composure and found himself become a moaning mess. His hands grabbed onto George’s undershirt to ground himself. Aaron felt helpless as waves of pleasure shoot out through his whole body. Tiny noises escaped his throat as George continued his torturous slow pace. George’s thumb swept over the head, moving in circles as the rest of his hand stayed put. Aaron whined, bucking his hips for some friction. But that only made things worse, for George removed his hand from Aaron’s aching cock.

“No! Please don’t stop, I’ve been good,” Aaron whimpered.

“I know you have been darling, but you’re only coming on my cock,” George said.

George turned around and grabbed something from under his pillow. Aaron felt his heartbeat skip when he saw it was a small bottle of oil. It didn’t matter how many times they did it, or what position he was in, or where they were, Aaron always got excited. Aaron adored being the center of George’s attention. George would carefully take Aaron apart, turn him into moaning mess begging to be stuffed, then finally fuck his brains out. Aaron loved it so much. To be stripped of his worries and fears, instead of focusing only on bliss and pleasure. Before getting to it, George changed their positions. He moved Aaron off his lap and guided him down to lay down on George’s cot. George rearranged the blanket to cover his back and Aaron’s sides, creating a makeshift tent. The General ran his hand down his Colonel’s back, leaning down to give a soft kiss at the back of Aaron’s neck. Aaron smiled to himself, figuring out this was going to be sweet and slow. George poured a generous amount of oil onto his hand; some even dripping onto Aaron’s back. Aaron shivered with antipatcation as George inserted one digit.

“George,” Aaron moaned. “Please, I need-”

“Shush. It’s alright, darling,” George hushed him. “I know what you need, I’ll get there. Just be a good boy and be patient.”

Aaron nodded, letting himself relax as he knew George would be true to his word. Aaron shuddered and sighed as George carefully worked his finger in, pausing to stop for a moment but continued with a second digit. He worked achingly slow, Aaron’s poor cock twitching under his stomach. As much as Aaron wanted to grind and move to create some relief he kept still. He knew if he didn’t then George would give him some sort of punishment for it. He’d be a good boy for George. Eventually, Aaron’s small noises grew louder as George went faster and began to spread his fingers, stretching Aaron out for his cock. As he inserted another finger, George smiled to himself as he watched Aaron writhe and squirm under him. He took great joy and pride in taking Aaron apart, that he was one of the few who could see Aaron like this. George removed his fingers, which caused Aaron to make a disappointing sound; however, it was cut short as George propped Aaron upon his knees. George put a generous amount of oil on his cock. He carefully spread Aaron’s cheeks apart and guided his cock in.

Both men moaned as George slide in. George had a terrible time controlling himself. He loved this, how tight Aaron was around him and the noises Aaron made. George stayed still. He leaned down over Aaron, a hand snaking around Aaron’s hips and playing with his cock. Immediately, Aaron began to howl in pleasure.

“George! Please, please, fuck me,” Aaron begged, his voice getting more breathless. “Please, please, George. God, I want you to fuck me.”

George kissed Aaron’s neck, playfully biting. “Are you sure, darling? I know I’m content like this. So tight and warm, such a good whore for me.”

“George!” Aaron whined. “Please take me!”

“Are you sure? I wouldn’t want to hurt you. You’re such a good boy, I’m not sure if you’d be able to take it.”

“I can take it! Goddamnit, if you don’t fuck me I’ll find someone else to.”

That finally seemed to spur George. He let go of Aaron’s cock, grabbing onto Aaron’s hip instead and using his hands to anchor himself. He slowly moved his hips back, the drag of his cock was enough to make Aaron and him moan. He gently pushed back in. As much as he loved slamming into Aaron, he didn’t want to hurt him. George slowly stretched Aaron out, getting used to the new size. George’s stomach was doing backflips as Aaron made almost inaudible noises. George could hear faint an “oh my god” and “please”. He smirked to himself, proud of his masterpiece.

“What’s the matter, love?” George asked, picking up the pace. “This is what you wanted, isn’t it? Or are you just so overwhelmed? So filled up by my cock, that you can hardly function? How I wish I could show everyone what you look like when you’re like this. Your ass in the air. Your cock hard for me, making such lovely noises for my cock.”

George felt Aaron shaking under him, the poor Colonel undone and lost in his own pleasure. George leaned back over. He sped up the pace of his hips, his gentle thrusts turning hard and rough. The poor cot underneath them rocking from such vigorous motions.

“My good boy, taking my cock so well,” George praised.

“Yes,” Aaron managed to pant out. “Please, I want to come, please George, I need-”

“Hush now, I know what you need, I’ll give you a push,” George promised.

George gently took Aaron’s cock in hand and began to pump his hand up and down. It only took four strokes and Aaron came undone, cumming hard with a loud cry. The younger man’s entire body tensed, tightening around George’s shaft. George wasn’t far behind, only needing a few more thrusts before coming in Aaron. He pushed himself as far as he could, possessively holding Aaron near him as he filled his Colonel.

As the adrenaline wore off, George slowly laid down helping Aaron to lay down with him. Aaron groaned lightly as George practically laid on top of him. He held Aaron close to him, despite both being messy. Their shirts sticking to their chests from sweat, George’s hand a sticky mess, and when he pulled his soft cock out Aaron’s ass was made a white mess. Aaron turned around to face George, he smiled and softly kissed George’s lips.

“You’re heavy,” Aaron softly complained but did nothing.

“You’re just too small.”

Aaron laughed and wrapped his arms around George’s neck. “I love you as much as I love the first bite of cake.”

Goerge smiled softly, returning the kiss and cupping Aaron’s cheek. “I love you too, but I will leave you don’t stop using these ridiculous sayings!”

“Please, you would never leave me. My ass is way too great.”

“Of course it is you cheeky ass.”

“You’d know you dirty old man.”

The two lovers laughed, wrapped in a wool blanket, as the cold wind harshly blew through the camp.


	15. Burrcules - Bodies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A warning for triggers of the topic of body issues.

Aaron learned, as he grew up, to hate his body. Throughout his childhood and teen years, his aunt made sure he didn't weigh more than a hundred and twenty pounds. She always said that no one liked ugly, fat people. Rhoda was a beloved woman with knowledge of the latest trends, so Aaron listened to her. Even when he had headaches that lasted for weeks. Even after he'd faint in gym class, Aaron listened to her. When he finally left his uncle's home for college when he was eighteen, Aaron felt free as a bird. He did as he pleased and ate as he wished. Of course, the little exercise he was able to do and the cheap take out ruined his aunt's hard work. But Aaron couldn't care less about it. He actually felt good and energetic and his friends told him he looked good with the added weight. But all that built up confidence came crashing down when Aaron meet Paterson.

Aaron was only nineteen when he met Paterson; who was twenty-five. Anyone else would find it weird that a man in his mid-twenties was so interested in a newly legal boy. But Aaron had been naïve. He had been so easily faltered by the slightest praise and swooned at the tiniest compliment. There had been something nagging at the back of Aaron’s head; alarm bells, red flags of warning. Aaron ignored all of them. He just wanted to experience being loved so badly; just wanted that affection. It only took three nags and some gaslighting before Aaron caved into having sex. At the moment, he had been so excited to lose his virginity and to receive love. But it wasn’t like how Aaron read about it. Wasn’t like how it was described in movies and on TV or how he imagined it. He expected to be gently taken, not roughly hurt and left as a mess.

They broke up after six months; Aaron did it over text. Then he moved into his friend’s house and blocked Paterson’s number and social media accounts. Looking back on it, Aaron knew the break up wasn’t his fault. Paterson was a creepy man, preying on newly legal boys who looked younger than they were. But at the time, Aaron was so distraught. Their relationship was practically only sex and even that hurt. Aaron had spent so many nights wondering if something was wrong with him. If he should return to his aunt’s strict diet. Maybe then he’d find a better boyfriend. Thankfully, Aaron’s closest friend, Bellamy, kept him from falling down that rabbit hole. They practically forced Aaron into going into therapy sessions.

Of course, Aaron had been grateful for those sessions and for Bellamy. But a few years later and Aaron still struggled to keep a stable relationship. Whether they’re women or men or non-binary, it always turned into “we weren’t looking for the same thing”. It always hurt. Aaron wondered time after time if it was him, or more specifically, his body.

Eventually, after flings and short term relationships, Aaron finally found someone.

They met in the lost and found in a bus station. It turned out they had both lost their book, the funny thing was that it was the same book. They both laughed about it and got on the same bus. The man introduced himself as Hercules Mulligan. He was tall, six feet at least, and had a firm build. Hercules spoke softly in a charming voice that made Aaron’s face heat up. When Aaron’s stop came, he quickly wrote down his phone number in Hercules’ book and left with a wink. Despite all the charm, Aaron was a mess for the next hour waiting for Hercules to respond to his move. Thankfully, for Aaron’s sanity, it only took an hour for Hercules to text him.

From there on they got along like a bee and a flower. Hercules was a sweet guy who made Aaron feel special. He respected Aaron’s space and pace, asking if he could kiss Aaron or to hold his hand in public. Unlike Aaron’s previous relationships, he didn’t run when Aaron started opening up. All the past scars, bad memories, Hercules always took them, digested it, and offered Aaron help. In return, Aaron listened to Hercules’ problems and always tried to make his boyfriend smile.

Although Aaron knew Hercules was above judging his body, Aaron couldn’t help but feel hesitant to show much of his skin to Hercules. Even when they shared a bed, Aaron always wore a sweater and long pants. Despite being together for a couple of months, they still haven’t had sex. Aaron should’ve taken it that Hercules was serious about him, he was always so scared. He knew Hercules could find someone else who didn’t have such body issues, who wouldn’t refuse sex when they proposed the idea. Yet Hercules stayed.

Of course, Aaron couldn’t always wear his shield. When summer came, so did a heatwave. While most people wore their t-shirts and shorts, Aaron kept to his long sleeves and pants. Even when Hercules became concerned for Aaron’s wellbeing; asking Aaron to at least try to stay out of the sun. Aaron always had an excuse up his sleeve about why he couldn’t go shopping for cooler clothes. Eventually, the heat caught up with him one night. It was mid-July when the apartment’s air-conditioning broke. It’d take a few days for the landlord to get a repairman. Until then people were left to fend for themselves. Leaving the window open for the smallest breeze to come in, or shoving ice cubes down their clothes, or buying more fans. Anything to make the heat more bearable. Aaron suffered the most, especially at night.

With several fans in their room, Hercules and Aaron slept onto their blanket. Hercules with his arm wrapped around Aaron’s waist, pulling Aaron close against his chest, and burying his head in the crook of Aaron’s neck. On cooler nights, Aaron had loved the affection. It made him feel safe, adored, loved and at peace. However, tonight, Aaron felt like he was going to die from the body heat. He didn’t want to move, in case of waking Hercules. Aaron tried to tough it out, to bear it. But eventually, the heat became too much for him. Carefully, Aaron took Hercules’ arm off of him, pausing now and again when he felt Hercules stir. He slowly removed himself from Hercules’ chest and scooched away. When Aaron felt like he was safe, he removed his sweater and instantly felt some heat leave his body. Aaron sighed, sitting upright in front of a fan pointed at their bed, enjoying the cool air. He also removed the tank top he wore underneath and took deep breaths. With his face in front of the fan, Aaron didn’t hear Hercules awake and sit up. He didn’t notice until he felt Hercules’ arms around him. Aaron squeaked in surprise before chuckling.

“Asshole,” Aaron teased. “Don’t scare me like that.”

Aaron reached for his sweater but Hercules grabbed his hand before he could. Aaron turned around to look at Hercules with a confused expression, but he could only manage a blank face because of the look on Hercules. Hercules’ face wasn’t the typical loveable, goofy smile; instead, a sad and grim look bore his features.

“Hercules, what’s wrong?” Aaron asked, turning himself around to face Hercules.

One of Hercules’ hands touched Aaron’s face, the other still holding Aaron’s hand. A heavy silence hung over them, the only thing Aaron could hear was the fans and their breathing. Eventually, Hercules broke the silence.

“Why do you always hide your body?” Hercules asked in a soft tone.

Taken aback by the question, Aaron found himself stunned in silence. He stared into Hercules’ eyes, recognizing worry and concern. It took a moment for Aaron to shake off his stunned quiet. “What do you mean?”

“You’re always covering up, even in bed, you hide your skin and body,” Hercules said. “I just. I know you have your limits, and I respect them. But you can’t continue like this in this heat.”

Aaron continued to stare. He looked down, wanting to avoid the careful gaze of Hercules.

“I don’t know why you do it, and I’m not asking you to open up right now, but I just want you to know that you deserve to be comfortable with your body.”

Shutting his eyes tight, Aaron felt a tear roll down his cheek. He felt Hercules gently wipe it away before pulling him into an embrace. Aaron felt his heart rate calm down as Hercules gently rocked him and rubbed his back. All of Aaron’s fears started to wash away, draining out of him. He didn’t even mind that he was still shirtless. Every now and again, Hercules kissed his cheek or forehead or shoulder. Aaron leaned into each kiss, craving more attention and affection. This is what he wanted so long ago, and what he needed now; someone to hold and cherish him. Aaron almost felt disappointed when Hercules stopped rocking him and leaned back.

“I have an idea. Just remember you can turn it down if you want, okay?” Hercules said.

Aaron smiled and gave his boyfriend a peck on the lips. “Okay.”

“Do you want to try…” Hercules paused, an embarrassed look covering his face. “I know this won’t be up your alley, it’s really just a stupid thought-“

“Hey,” Aaron interrupted. Hercules stopped his ramblings and focused on Aaron’s face. Aaron put his hand over the one that was touching his cheek. “Just take a deep breath, think about what you want to say, and say it.”

“God, you’re too good to me,” Hercules muttered under his breath. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He stayed that way before exhaling and opening his eyes. “Do you want to try naked cuddling?”

Before Hercules could say anything else, Aaron quickly spoke up. “I think I’d like that. Just like ripping off a band-aid, right?”

Hercules nodded, giving Aaron an encouraging smile. Though they both were only wearing bottom pieces, Hercules took his off boxers off faster than Aaron took off his pyjama pants. Aaron felt his heart pounding in his chest, already feeling naked under Hercules’ watch. He was worried, so scared Hercules would hate what he sees and find an excuse to break up with Aaron. As he numbly pulled his bottom pants off, Aaron kept his eyes locked on the wall. Not wanting to see Hercules’ loving gaze turns into disappointment or disgust. Aaron forced himself not to cry as he put the pants aside. Goosebumps littered his body, making him shiver with fear. He kept his eyes on the wall. So scared of what Hercules will think of him.

Aaron felt Hercules’ hand turn his head away from the wall and to look at him. Hercules was still looking at him with the same gaze. Aaron felt his heart soar with relief as Hercules leaned in to kiss his forehead then peek his lips.

“You’re the most beautiful man I’ve ever laid eyes on,” Hercules softly cooed, kissing Aaron’s skin between words. “I swear to all the Gods that exist, you have to be the most lovely person to grace this earth.”

“Oh my god, you awful flirt,” Aaron chuckled, not willing to admit that his stomach was full of butterflies.

“Please, you got with me because I’m a flirt.”

Aaron snorted, feeling his face heat up as Hercules kissed just above his stomach. “You’re such a sleaze,” Aaron joked, lightly shoving Hercules’ face away.

“I’m a sleaze, am I?” Hercules asked, his tone of voice shifting into teasing. “Then I guess I can do this.”

Before Aaron could brace himself, he squealed as Hercules pulled him back down into the bed. Aaron slapped Hercules’ arm and huffed. Hercules’ wasn’t at all fazed, he merely snickered and pulled Aaron close. Aaron shook his head and relaxed into Hercules’ embrace. Even though he felt a little awkward being naked, he couldn’t help but feel confident at the same time. They weren’t even cooler like this. Yet Aaron said nothing; he merely let himself bask in the moment. For the first time in a long time, he felt more than happy with his body in front of his boyfriend.


End file.
